


Cat Burglary

by bigsoftie



Series: Kankri and His Statues [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Creampie, Dubcon Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Porn with some plot, Thief!Rufioh, Thief!Tavros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsoftie/pseuds/bigsoftie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufioh didn't expect to be caught much less having sex with a magical statue with your little brother passed out in the passenger seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Burglary

Slap! Smack! Slap! Slap!

“Dirk-!”

You wouldn’t have thought that this…thing… would be on top of you when you have woken up. You don’t know, but you kind of care immensely about that at the moment. Though, you don’t know what to do about this situation. Your tanned arms lay frozen at your sides with this creature looming over you with stone looking arms on both sides of your head.

Dirk’s eyes bright in the darkness of the car and a smirk you know is on his face. He’s riding you like a champion bull rider which sadly makes you the bull being tamed by him. You would try and buck him off or at least gain some leverage but no. Dirk looms over you trapped in the, leaned as far as it can go, driver seat with your little brother passed out in the passenger seat. A sharp growl could be heard from Dirk. It seems like you were caught doing something he didn’t like and is now paying the consequences. Which it involves Dirk licking and scraping his teeth on your neck, as well as, moving just a tiny bit faster on your dick. 

“This is what you get for stealing and waking me up.”

Dirk says this before creating a sizable hickey just for you, oh goodie, you’re going to have to think up a good lie for everybody if you get out of this alive. You didn’t mean to moan as he licks at the hickey before going somewhere else on your upper body. Which are obviously your nipples because who the hell would mess with your sensitive nipples aside from this guy right he- fuck! 

“C-C-coming-!” 

You were this close and he uses something long and smooth to cock block you. Dirk had stopped with your dick still inside his ass.

“Sorry kid, but until I know that you are going to return me and all the things you stole…”

You don’t hear the pause; you feel it.

“… or you got a long night ahead of you.”

Your hands somehow made it up to Dirk’s smooth thighs to possibly push him off, but you doubt that just a tad. You feel that long smooth object of his constrict just a little tighter to bring a grunt of pleasure out of you and you can also faintly see him grinning down on you. You weight both options down, which you already know the answer to it, as he gets back into the swing of fucking you senseless again.

“What will it be?”

It slithers away from your cock shifting lower to rub against your hole. 

“Okay! Okay! I’ll return everything. Just. Just spare me ple-!”

Before you could you could finish your plea he kisses right on the mouth. His tongue was already overwhelming you by sucking on your tongue as he jackhammers your crotch like a grade a porn star. Dirk plops down on you once swallowing in your moans as you cum inside of him with shaky thighs. He has already stopped kissing you leaning back to really look you. 

“I’m going to hold you to your promise.”

Dirk licks his lips with a satisfied grin on his face before you passed back out. When you wake up again Tavros is shaking you worried to death about you.

“Rufioh! What, uh, what happened?”

You look at him then at yourself. You were fully dressed with no evidence of last night and the statue that you stole back in Tavros’s lap. You quickly point to the statue and say sternly.

“We need to return that.”


End file.
